Kiss
by Dreams of Starlight
Summary: Even though it wasn’t their business they wanted to know, is there something between the two of them? To find out they demanded they kiss, the insanity of it all. HHR, R


**Kiss**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned it but I don't!!

**Summery; **Even though it wasn't their business they wanted to know, is there something between the two of them and they demanded they kiss, the insanity of it all. HHR

**Dreams of starlight** ok this is one of those little plot bunnies that I had up there and I decided I might as well bring it out… even though I should be really doing my homework!

* * *

"I mean come on I know you've been saying it for years Hermione but please how can you not fancy that walking and talking and wand manoeuvring hot piece of ass?" Lavender asked as though this question held the answer to the cure for cancer. 

"One of those things." She answered, though not really caring as she curled in the couch better.

Harry and Ron bounded into the room; they were slightly wet from the rain outside and from having practicing Quidditch slightly sweaty. Hermione couldn't help but let the smile from appearing on her face. Harry had his hair tousled and wind swept and that enigmatic smile on his face brought out the child in the 17 year old Harry Potter. He knew that Ron needed a little bit more help out there on the field and he was more than wiling to give it, it was their final year and they had a cup to win.

Ron on the other hand wasn't smiling he had a slight frown on his face and it could be due to the fact his right hand was slightly bruised. Hermione got up from her seat casting a quick cleaning spell on both of them, she then took Ron's hand gently in her own with a few intricate wand movements the swelling went down, and it went back to its normal pale colouring. Though the tips of Ron's ears went pink from the contact, which by now with how close the three of them had gotten and matured you would think he wouldn't get embarrassed. But this bashfulness was apart of the Ron Weasley charm and Hermione couldn't imagine him any other way.

"So you do fancy _him_ then?" Lavender said out loud and smugly, thankfully there were only a few people in the common room or else there would have been more people to witness the death of Lavender Brown.

Hermione let out an aggravated growl from deep in her throat, which sounded like Crookshanks whenever he found his next prey. Harry looked bored with this, as he had to deal with the same things and Ron, he looked uncomfortable.

"You really do need to get a life." Hermione told her flatly as Harry decided to steer her back to her seat so that way he could confine her before she did something that would get her expelled. Her temper had been on a short fuse lately and it could be to do with the fact Harry had banned her from spending more than 2 hours in the library a day compared to her normal 6-7.

"You're no fun Hermione!" Lavender told her pouting, as she winked at her. Hermione just gave her a perplexed look. "But I'll tell you what you kiss Harry and I'll let this drop." Ginny sniggered at this; it was an obvious attempt to get some details on how good of a kisser he was and the fact that Lavender still didn't think Hermione would do such a thing, that would be called reckless and out of character.

"Hey I thought you were on about Ron and Hermione?" Dean asked slightly bemused with the whole situation, now and this time it wasn't just his ears that went pink but so did the rest of his face.

"Oh come on everyone knows that the passing between them is nothing but sibling squabbles I mean don't you pay attention to how they argue is similar to the way Ron argues with his sister. Well unless he is interested in the incest side of things?" Parvati said, wiggling her eyebrows towards Ron at the last bit.

"Ewww, Pav!" that sound was chorused from all those that were in the Gryffindor common room, whilst Ron looked as though he was about to have a nose bleed any moment, so he slunk further into his seat. Nervous laughs then followed.

"I don't understand how you lot spend so much time observing us when you should be concentrating on your exams!" Hermione told them and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Stop delaying it and kiss him!" Lavender told her, not wanting to be taken off the subject at hand, and she looked at them with eager eyes.

Harry was sitting comfortably next to her one the couch with one arm draped around her form, as he leaned his head back against the couch that faced the fire. Hermione sat with her feet curled up and had her face to lavender as if believing if she stared her down she would stop the stupid request.

"Then why do you think that Hermione and Harry match?" Dean asked, Hermione felt like going up to him and kissing him, though Lavender on the other hand felt like hexing him good and proper for his dimwittedness.

"Have you been asleep for the last couple of years Thomas?" Parvati asked with confusion clearly written on her face as though she saw another head that had propped out of his neck.

"No." he answered deadpanned.

"Oh honestly!" Hermione said huffing slightly as Harry rubbed her arm reassuringly as this sort of thing seemed to happening more frequent than not. Since now people didn't have the threat of Voldermort leering over their heads they now wanted to find out if Harry would be single for very long now, that he had more fame and fortune if that was possible. The others ignored her indignation.

"Are you blind?" Lavender asked him coming closer to him, this time the boy visibly gulped as he shook his head in denial.

"Then you must be stupid." Lavender and Parvati said together, whilst Hermione felt like banging her head against a wall with the insaneness of all of this.

"Harry and Hermione, they know absolutely everything about the other without even having to verbalise what they are feeling-

"They look out for each other-

"They're always together-

"Finish off each others sentences-

"are very touch and feely with each other" Harry then stopped rubbing Hermione arm at that comment as Hermione stopped conspiring how to kill the two without ending up in Azkaban.

"That's because they're best friends and have been since they were 11" Ron told them as if they had gone completely mental.

"But you're not like them though are you?" Lavender said rounding of on him this time whilst Dean looked up at the ceiling thinking that really must be a god up there and he must love him, since during that tirade the two who were obsessed about Hermione and Harry kept coming closer and closer, and Dean thought he was going to piss in his pants any moment. They could be really scary when they wanted to be.

"Yes they are." Ginny told her.

"No not in the way Harry and Hermione are, I mean they are on the same wavelength, and sorry Ron to say your well, just slightly off at times." Though rather than looking insulted he looked at his two best friends in a new light. This made Harry and Hermione quite nervous with the stare he was giving to them. Hermione could almost see the cogs in his head turning

"That's it you two have to kiss." Ron said as if is answered everything, and the two conspirators who would soon not be with the world if Hermione had her way were grinning. She let out a grown of protest

"Oh gods Ron you're not falling for this as well are you?" Hermione thought distraught and then turned to Harry as though he could do something about their friend who had become mentally disabled all of a sudden.

"Oh for the..." Harry didn't finish saying anything and in turn faced her properly and before she had time to react he tilted his head towards hers and gave a soft brushing of the lips. He eyes became wide as the others in the room sharply inhaled; it was suffice to say anyone could hear a pin drop. Harry's eyes on the other hand were closed. He pulled away and looked at her quizzically.

The blood in her ears roared, not in that familiar way that anger brought it out, but beacause of the level of embarrassed awareness that she had never felt before. Her mind couldn't catch up with the moment. He, Harry, had just kissed her, had just taken her right there and then in front of everyone. They had baited him until he'd do anything to them up. She had brought it upon herself; she felt by staying in this room as long as she had this was inevitable. She muttered something dark and unholy, forgetting momentarily all acts of hexing or killing all the people in the room.

Just as lavender was about to say something, Hermione muttered something and did something that shocked everyone in the room.

"You call that a kiss?" She hissed it unthinkingly, for the first time she didn't rely on logic but only pure emotion of what she felt. Before anyone could respond she closed the small space that was between their faces pushing herself against him and his lips where once more sealing hers over. If they wanted a kiss they were damn well going to get one. This time it was different, this time there was something in it that had more anger, over the fact they wanted something proved that they had no business over and more patience all at once. On instinct she gripped at his shirt, holding herself still against the onslaught of feelings that raked her body as he continued to kiss her back.

Her lips were soft whilst his were slightly rough, and she suddenly found herself lost in this moment with one hand tangled in his raven locks and the other gripping his shirt tightly so he wouldn't move. Whilst one of his hands was on the base of her neck and the other gripping tightly on her lower back so she was practically sitting on his lap. The heat of the kiss consumed the both of them, as though they had been doing this for a very long time.

Whatever this feeling was that had taken over, she needed to breathe. Dazedly she untangled herself from him and she felt her face heat up. But she couldn't move very far away as strong arms kept her firmly in place not allowing the redness in her cheeks to diminish.

"You kissed." Ginny said as though she was a spouting goldfish, with unblinking eyes. "You kissed." She said again, as though she needed re-confirm the fact.

"Yeah that was the whole idea Gin." Dean said, though he was also gawking at the slightly uncomfortable couple, with the stress they were getting from everyone. Harry's hair was messier than usual and his lips were smeared with the lip gloss that she wore. "Though now I'm convinced that those two have that chemistry thing you were on about."

The two conspirators, who had caused this to occur nodded

As if to solidify her mortification and drive home exactly what she had just done Hermione turned her attention back to the man who was her best friend, the man who refused to let her go and was arrested with the most charming expression she had ever seen in her life.

He heart stopped. He had a glazed expression on his face and whispered, his breath ticking the nape of her neck.

"Think we have chemistry?" she could almost feel his smirk that would be worthy of a Slytherin.

"No," she told him quietly as the others discussed what this new turn of events meant and lavender and Parvati were itching to rip Hermione from his arms to find out how good of a kisser he was. "I think I need more proof." She told him, without her voice hitching but her heart beating erratically.

"As much as you need." He told her as they fingers intertwined, and a smile graced both of their faces.

**

* * *

Dreams of starlight;** so what do you think? R&R 


End file.
